Mom Talk
by MolonLabe 300
Summary: Prequel to Grand Night Out. Constructive Criticism, please! If not, please at least tell me your basic opinion. Deals with the topic of Phinbella. Linda/Phineas family talk. Oneshot


**Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and gave constructive criticism to my first fan fic. More constructive criticism (or hero worship, but that's not that important) please!**

**This is a prequel to that first fan fic. As Ayahsad and Bilaterus were kind to point out, Phineas's behavior was not in the least oblivious. **

**I don't own the show or any characters, places, and songs in this fan fic. Those belong to the eminent Disney Corp.**

"Mom, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Linda Flynn-Fletcher finished folding the last shirt and put in the suitcase. "Of course, honey."

"Do you think Isabella likes me?"

Linda paused. She breathed in, then out. "Why would you think so?"

"Well," Phineas began, "it began about a month ago, when we were on that flying carpet."

Linda smiled. _What imaginations._

"The gang was there, but I felt kinda… attracted to Isabella alone. I talked to her the most, we sat next to each other the entire time, and the both of us were really focused on each other. I wasn't really sure what was going on… but based off the statistics I put into my computer, I have an enormous crush on her.

"Afterwards, ever since, I feel as if she has a crush on me back. Maybe it's just myself egging me on… but maybe it isn't. I don't want anybody to know yet, so I act oblivious, like I did previously, but I feel like asking somebody. Candace would probably tell her friends if I asked her, and Ferb's at the conference. You and Dad are the only one's left, and Dad's still packing. You're leaving soon, and Isabella's coming to stay over in half an hour, so, mom, does Isabella like me?"

Linda closed the suitcase, and locked it. "Yes, yes she does. She has for a _very_ long time."

Phineas looked a bit stunned. "Okay. But…" He struggled with what words to say.

"Yes?"

"We've known each other since, well, since we ever started consciously knowing stuff. We've been hanging out, playing together, creating Big Ideas together. I know her as well as I know Candace – which is impressive, because one lives with us, and the other doesn't. It's almost as if I'm having a crush on my own sister."

Linda walked over to her son and sat down next to him.

"Sweetie, I understand, having your first crush is strange. Especially if it's on your best friend. You have this person that's so familiar with you, and then you try to get even closer, but you don't have any more secrets to share, to deepen trust.

"On the other hand, your best friend, if a true friend, knows your secrets, even the embarrassing or shameful ones, and is still your best friend, even if you disagree with each other.

"I wouldn't stress myself over it. After all, I married my best friend. Twice. It's hard, but I've seen you and Ferb do great things, even as young as you are. I can't make the decisions for you, honey, but I think that you should always seize the day, whatever path you go along."

"Carpe Diem." Phineas whispered.

"Exactly. We can't pick the questions, but we pick the answer. Just do what you know is right. Tell me, Phineas, what's so attractive about her?"

Phineas began racking his brain. "Well, she's beautiful. Really beautiful! She's the cutest thing in the whole universe!

"But it's not just that! She's smart, funny, athletic, and charming. She's able to play a ton of instruments. Her voice is perfect! She's the leader of the Fireside Girls, and for a group where Authority equates to Awesomeness, that's a lot. She's brave, and… she would risk her life for mine. And I think that I would do the same for her. But… well, what do I have to compare to her?"

Linda raised her eyebrows. "Phineas, you have straight As in classes that you're supposed to take 5 years from now. You and Ferb are some of the most popular kids in the neighborhood. You're the most optimistic person I know who honestly believes in what he says. You helped your dad become a musical sensation that never existed! In fact, that 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' song I hear in the elevators these days is something that you would probably have written and sung."

"But what if I hurt her feelings, and no matter how much I try to change, I keep on hurting her feelings?" Memories of Paris were rolling around in Phineas' brain. All those 'City of Love' mentions were coming back now, and every one of them was another butterfly in his stomach.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro dropped garbage on my head?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, it was during the college days. We were good friends since high school, but my sorority had beef with hers, and one time I made fun of her race. I hadn't meant it, but it had just slipped out. Man, was she mad. The next day, as I was walking out of the campus for lunch, she ambushed me with five bags.

"We were mad at each other, but Mrs. Van Stomm and Mrs. Tjinder were there to restrain us. After the visit to the dean's office, we made up, and we were friends again.

"Of course, sometimes we still annoy each other. I remember that month when we couldn't agree on who would do car pool. The same happens with your dad, occasionally. But we always make up.

"You'll make mistakes. But as long as you make up and try not to make that particular mistake again, you should be fine, whether a best friend, a girlfriend, or something more."

"I'm not sure I want to go that far yet, mom…"

"Of course! You're only eleven. You have your whole life ahead of you. Just don't give up, do what you know is right, and don't bite off more than you can chew. And, yes, if you two want to 'hang out' over the next week, just give us a ring."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Candace. I don't want her ranting about a wedding."

"Of course, dear." The memory of her own sister's wedding caused Linda to smile.

"Honey! The van's here, and Vivian's already inside!"

"Coming! So, Phineas, that's my answer. Have a great time, stay safe, and listen to your sister. She's in charge. Conditionally."

"Yes, mom. And thanks." He leaned over and hugged his mom as hard as he could.

"You're very welcome, Phineas."

As Linda walked out the door, Isabella walked in, carrying her rucksack.

Somehow, she looked even cuter than normal. "Hey, Phineas. Watcha Doin'?"

Phineas grinned. "Hey, Isabella, wanna go to the park tonight?"

**This is based off two events: a talk I had with my mom, and my younger cousin asking me about what to do if he 'had the tingly feeling' for his best friend who's a girl. And of course, the great Phineas and Ferb show, which I don't own. **


End file.
